In The Library
by CloudXLightning
Summary: AU. Kau tidak pernah tahu dengan apa yang kau lihat di perpustakaan. Seorang diva yang tertidur, kapten tim sepak bola yang tertawa sendiri ketika membaca komik. Atau bahkan...lebih... Day 4 of 7-Day Challenge yang dibuat oleh Naw d Blume. One-Shot. Complete.


_From the author's desk :Yay, day 4 dari 7 day challenge! Agak bosen main di Canon, waktuny pindah ke AU. Ihir, saia udah lama pengen bikin pairing Athrun-Lacus. Karena di Canon saia gak begitu menemukan moment yang tepat, jadi bikin di AU aja deh..._

_Anyway, enjoy._

_Gundam Seed/Destiny sepenuhny milik Sunrise_

* * *

"_Lacus Clyne? Murid kelas 2-B itu?"_

"_Diva yang cantik itu?"_

"_Siapa Clyne? Oh, anak politikus Siegel Clyne."_

Pagi ini Lacus Clyne masuk sekolah seperti biasanya, padahal dia baru tiba di PLANT pukul empat pagi setelah menyelesaikan tur untuk album keduanya 'Fields of Hope'. Lacus tidak mau pekerjaannya sebagai penyanyi mengganggu aktifitas sekolahnya, oleh sebab itu dia memaksakan diri untuk tetap sekolah. Meski sang ayah mengatakan bahwa dia akan meminta izin kepada pihak sekolah.

Semua orang yang berpapasan dengannya mengatakan bahwa mereka menonton penutupan tur yang dilaksanakan di Orb. Bagaimana mereka terkesima dengan suara merdu Lacus atau penampilannya yang memukau. Orang yang dipuji hanya bisa berterima kasih dan tersenyum, sambil sesekali berkata bahwa dia bukan apa-apa tanpa dukungan keluarga, teman-teman dan juga penggemarnya. Ada juga yang bertanya bagaimana dia bisa terlihat begitu segar, padahal acaranya saja selesai jam dua pagi. Lacus hanya memberikan senyuman sebagai jawaban.

Tumpukan kotak cokelat serta buket bunga memenuhi meja dan juga loker sepatunya, sampai-sampai sang diva bingung harus diapakan. Untuk sementara waktu dititipkan di ruang OSIS. Ada anggota OSIS yang meminta cokelat itu, sambil bercanda tentunya. Sebetulnya diva kelahiran 5 Februari ini ingin memberikannya, hanya saja dia merasa tidak enak kepada orang yang telah memberikan cokelat itu kepadanya.

Jam pelajaran pertama, Lacus masih bisa mengikutinya dengan baik. Jam pelajaran kedua, dia mulai mengantuk. Dengan bersusah payah dia berusaha untuk mendengarkan penjelasan guru. Ketika jam istirahat tiba, Lacus memilih untuk pergi ke perpustakaan.

Untungnya perpustakaan tidak terlalu penuh. Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengambil sembarang buku. Sebetulnya dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia pergi ke perpustakaan. Mungkin dia hanya ingin menemukan tempat yang sepi agar dia beristirahat sejenak. Setelah menemukan tempat di pojokan, Lacus duduk di sana, membaca buku yang dia ambil sekilas, kemudian merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. Matanya perlahan tertutup. Dia nyaris saja ketiduran jika seseorang tidak menyentuh pundaknya dengan lembut. Lacus menoleh, dan dia melihat sepasang mata berwarna hijau seperti batu zamrud tengah menatapnya dengan bersahabat.

"Semua orang punya batas, Lacus Clyne. Kenapa kau tidak beristirahat di UKS saja?" saran si murid laki-laki. Demi Haumea, suaranya terdengar sangat dalam dan seksi!

Lacus mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali. "Ah, um, terima kasih. Mungkin akan aku lakukan..."

Murid laki-laki berambut biru tua itu tersenyum kemudian pergi meninggalkan Lacus.

"Tadi itu, siapa?" Gumam Lacus setengah sadar.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"_Athrun? Kapten tim sepak bola SMA ini kan?"_

"_Anaknya Patrick Zala? Aku hanya tahu yang mana orangnya, tapi aku tidak mengenalnya secara pribadi."_

"_Athrun Zala?! Maksudmu ATHRUN ZALA yang ITU? YA TUHAN, KAU KENAL DIA?! Aku boleh minta nomor teleponnya?"_

Kemenangan tim sepak bola PLANT International High School menjuarai turnamen sepak bola untuk jenjang SMA di seluruh dunia tidak lepas dari peran sang kapten, Athrun Zala. Pria kelahiran 29 Oktober itu benar-benar mencurahkan seluruh perhatian serta waktunya untuk mengembalikan kejayaan tim sepak bola sekolah ini. Dia yang pertama kali serius mencari pelatih untuk tim, mencarikan manajer, dan semuanya. Hasilnya, piala berbentuk bola yang terbuat dari emas murni berhasil diboyong ke PIHS. Turnamennya diadakan selama dua minggu, jadi stamina pemain benar-benar dikuras. Beberapa pemain memilih untuk tidak masuk sekoah selama dua hari, toh pihak sekolah telah mengizinkannya. Tetapi Athrun menolak, dan memilih untuk tetap masuk sekolah. Dengan alasan dia tidak mau tertinggal pelajaran.

Awalnya semua terlihat biasa saja. Kehidupan sekolah yang normal, seperti yang dia laluli pada umumnya. Hingga dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan ketika jam istirahat (karena hampir seluruh anggota tim sepak bola tidak ada yang masuk, seandainya ada, jumlah mereka bahkan tidak sampai 11!) dan melihat Lacus Clyne tertidur di perpustakaan! Maksudnya, siapa yang pernah melihat seorang Lacus Clyne tertidur? Bahkan ini di perpustakaan sekolah! Pria berzodiak Scorpio itu terkekeh geli melihatnya. Awalnya dia ingin membiarkan Lacus tertidur, sebab wajahnya terlihat sangat kelelahan. Tetapi kemudian dia berpikir, bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang melihatnya? Mungkin mereka akan memotret Lacus ketika tidur, dan memeras Lacus menggunakan foto itu atau melakukan hal-hal aneh lainnya yang bisa dilakukan dengan sebuah foto Lacus Clyne yang sedang tertidur pulas. Akhirnya Athrun membangunkan Lacus, dan semoga dia tidak tertidur lagi. Atau paling tidak dia tidur di UKS seperti yang telah disarankan oleh Athrun.

Dan selama seminggu, itulah yang dilakukan Athrun. Membangunkan Lacus dari tidurnya di perpustakaan.

Athrun tersenyum geli ketika melihat sosok Lacus masuk ke dalam perpustakaan. Aneh, padahal dia sudah sering mengatakan bahwa lebih baik sang diva beristirahat di UKS atau tidak usah masuk sekalian. Tapi syukurlah, nampaknya kali ini tujuan gadis bergolongan darah B itu ke perpustakaan bukan untuk numpang tidur, tapi untuk mengerjakan tugas. Jika dilihat dari tumpukan buku yang dia letakkan di meja yang biasa dia gunakan untuk tid, errr, istirahat...

"Tidak berencana untuk tidur di perpustakaan lagi, nona?" tanya Athrun ketika dia sudah berdiri di sebelah Lacus.

Lacus terperenjat saat mendegar suara Athrun. "Kau. Eh, um, tidak. Kali ini aku ingin mengerjakan tugas. Terima kasih untuk bantuanmu selama ini. Aku tahu membangunkanku pasti agak sulit."

Athrun tertawa mendengar pengakuan polos dari Lacus.

"Kita belum berkenalan secara formal." Athrun mengulurkan tangannya. "Athrun Zala. Kapten tim sepak bola."

_Oh, jadi dia yang sering dibicarakan oleh yang lain?_ "Lacus Clyne. Sayangnya aku bukan kapten tim di sekolah ini."

Athrun tertawa. "Tidak. Tapi kau seorang diva terkenal di PLANT, bahkan di seluruh dunia!"

Pipi Lacus merona. Dia sudah terbiasa dipuji orang. Lantas kenapa rasanya begitu berbeda ketika dipuji oleh seorang Athrun Zala? "Terima kasih."

"Buku apa yang sedang kau cari?" Athrun mengintip tumpukan buku di atas meja melalui bahu Lacus.

"Oh, referensi untuk tugas sejarahku."

"Mau aku bantu? Aku rasa aku tahu buku yang bagus."

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Maksudku..."

"Hei tenang, kelasku sudah mengumpulkan tugas itu dua hari silam. Guru sejarah kita sama kan?"

Lacus mengangguk kikuk. Sebelum dia sempat bicara lagi, Athrun sudah mengambil buku dari rak dan mulai berbicara panjang lebar mengenai topik tugas _paper _yang dipilih olehnya kemarin.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"_Hah, Athrun dan Lacus pacaran? Sungguh?"_

"_Jangan percaya dengan gosip murahan seperti itu!"_

"_APAAAAAA? Athrun pacaran dengan Lacus?! AKU TIDAK TERIMAAAAA!"_

"_Heh, Athrun sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan Lacus..."_

Gosip itu mulai muncul sebulan setelah Athrun membantu Lacus mengerjakan tugasnya. Semenjak itu keduanya memang sering terlihat berduaan di perpustakaan. Jelas saja gosip seperti itu muncul. Ditambah lagi mereka sering duduk di daerah paling pojok belakang perpustakaan. Bagaimana mungkin kau mengharapkan gosip seperti itu tidak muncul? Untung saja gosipnya masih hanya sekitar 'Athrun-dan-Lacus-pacaran!', belum sampai ke level yang parah.

Lacus sendiri agak risih dengan gosip itu. Meski dia thau bahwa kehidupannya tidak akan pernah lepas dari gosip. Oleh karena itu, hari ini Lacus ingin menanyakan kepada Athrun mengenai gosip tersebut. Bagaimana pendapat sang pewaris perusahaan terbesar di PLANT, ZAFT?

Sosok Athrun belum terlihat di perpustakaan. Lacus memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat buku. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga orang yang ditunggu muncul juga.

"Hai."

Lacus menutup buku yang tengah dia baca. "Athrun."

Yang disapa tersenyum.

"Dengar, aku ingin..."

Belum selesai Lacus bicara, bibir Athrun sudah menyentuh bibir Lacus. Kecupan itu terjadi dengan cepat dan sekilas, seolah Athrun hanya ingin menghentikan Lacus untuk meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Apa yang...?"

"Maaf, tapi aku rasa aku harus melakukan itu..." Athrun memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat ke kanan.

Lacus tersenyum geli. Selama ini dia pikir Athrun Zala adalah sosok yang _cool _dan kalem, tapi ternyata dia bisa malu juga. Dan wajahnya ketika menahan malu terlihat imut, Sebuah ide gila melintas dalam benaknya. Sebuah ide yang sebetulnya tidak buruk, bahkan sangat menyenangkan.

"Bagaimana kalau... kita menjadikan gosip itu sebuah kenyatan?"

"Hah?"

Lacus mengambil satu buku secara asal dari rak di dekat mereka. Lacus kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Athrun. Semakin dekat wajah mereka, buku besar yang diambil oleh Lacus hampir menutupi wajah mereka. Hingga akhirnya buku itu menutupi wajah mereka berdua...

* * *

_Yak, silahkan dibayangkan sendiri apa yang terjadi selanjutny, hehehehehe..._

_Kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan. Atau mungkin ada yang mau rekues untuk bikin pairing apa, mungkin? Tapi tentuny bukan dari chara yang udah saia bikin yah ^^;;;_


End file.
